


Three Things

by MissMagenta92



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: A bit OOC at times, BDSM, Kink Meme, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMagenta92/pseuds/MissMagenta92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the now-defunct LA Noire Kink Meme (may it rest in peace) for the prompt "Roy is bored while Cole’s doing paperwork in the office and starts flirting like mad, eg slapping Cole’s ass when he gets up, bothering him constantly and teasing him about women. Cue frustrated sexytimes. Bonus if Roy is being a jerk as usual, but tries to cuddle at the end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey- this is one of my first fics for LA Noire so I hope you like it! I don't own any of the characters or settings as they are owned by Rockstar and Team Bondi.

It was just another night at the Wilshire division and Roy was fucking bored.

Another evening earning meagre pay for putting in the hours. Another pissy dollar that nowhere near compensated for the fact he had to deal with this shit on a daily. Another dropkick hophead deciding to have their last hit off a remaining syrette of army surplus morphine still being pushed on the streets. If it weren’t for the sweet kickbacks he received for his sweet, complacent silence, Roy Earle would quit the LAPD and get himself a nice slice of Mickey Cohen’s bent and crooked pie. It certainly wouldn’t involve him filling out the endless pit of forms that came with reports. What’s the use of being one of the crème de la crème of LA’s finest if he still had to file his own reports? Isn’t that what the little gophers on Patrol are for?

The vic was a 32 year old white female by the name of Jane fucking Doe at this point. She’d clearly fallen on hard times and began hooking out of a hotel on Sunset to make ends meet. Somewhere along the line, she became addicted to hop; Roy smirked at the fact that he was dealing with an actual junkie whore this time. He was too bored at that point to even give one shit about this dame’s tragic self-inflicted demise, so he shoved the papers back into his desk drawers, grabbed his coat and hat and walked out of his office.

As he walked into the communal walkway that was the Vice department, the saw a blue darkness punctuated with light streaming in from one office; who, besides a certain Detective Do-Right that left his wife for a delightfully damaged Kraut hophead, would be there at this hour? He looked down at the gold Rolex adorning his wrist: 10pm. Far too late to be hanging back at work.

He popped his head around the doorway, peering into the mystery detective’s office.

 _‘Well, well, well, if it ain’t Detective Do-Right himself...’_ he mused as he saw Cole Phelps, brow furrowed and bent over piles of case notes. He looked like he’d been there for days, finally achieving a Zen-like meditative state where he could totally immerse himself in the case. Roy remembered that the last time he’d done this, he wore a gold wedding band.

He’d survived his skirmish in the river tunnels ; him and that German junkie whore. Those few in the Suburban Redevelopment Fund that weren’t dead were now doing five to ten in Alcatraz for fraud and embezzlement; all except Roy, whose crafty handiwork was enough to convince the newly appointed DA Leonard Petersen that he was in on the entire thing, trying to bring it down from the inside. Five grand was easier to part with than 10 years for official corruption. Phelps worked his way back up from Arson to Vice, throwing Roy the filthiest looks whenever they crossed paths. _‘He looks so cute like that.’_ Roy thought to himself.

A wicked idea flashed through his mind like white lightening. Phelps was too wound up, too tense all the time. He needed to expel some of those frustrations, whether it be through anger or other more creative, erotic means. As far as he could see, he’d either irritate the fuck out of Cole or humiliate him by reveal him as a big ol’ bull queer. Both resulted in endless hilarity for Roy, a big ol’ bull queer himself.

He swanned into the doorway with his trademark shit-eating grin, meeting the eyes of a stoic Phelps. “Evening Cole. Fancy seeing you here.” He said in a deceptively warm tone.

“Evening.” Cole responded. He may as well have been counting down the minutes until he left.

“What pointless pieces of paper are you engrossed in this fine evening, Phelps?”

He didn’t look up from his work. “Work, Roy- a concept you’re not familiar with.”

“Awwww, you’re breaking my heart there...” He said jovially before applying a deeper, oaky tone. “I work _hard_. _Very hard_ indeed. ”

Cole rose his head, looking him in a similar way he did when he was working with him. “Yeah, at taking handouts. Come on, I was your partner once...if it’s not female or covered in money, you’re not interested.”

Roy let out a chuckle. “Heh heh well...a money-covered female is always a fun option. How could I say no to a dame covered in currency?” He joked to Cole’s brick wall demeanour. Damn...he’d have to bring out a slightly bigger gun than this. “Speaking of which, how is that German j-“ Cole glared fiercely at his colleague, who saw his mistake and sneered. “ _Elsa_. How is Elsa?”

Cole looked back down at his work. “That’s none of your business.”

“Awww....can’t a man make friendly conversation? You’re breaking my heart again Phelps; keep this up and I’ll be a mess.” He put his elbows on the table and flashed his biggest set of puppydog eyes.

“She left me, ok? Moved in with a horn player. You happy?”

Inside, Roy was a little shocked. Sure he’d seen the scenario many times before; a man leaves his wife and kids for a woman that balks when the clouds roll in. In the aftermath, the men are almost always on the phone to their wives later, begging them to come home. The odd part about it all was that as far as Roy was concerned, the clouds were already rolling on in; Elsa was exactly what he called her, a junkie and a chronically depressed one at that. Why did she get all high and mighty all of a sudden? As annoyed and confused as he was by this, his face remained straight.

“Fucking broads, forget ‘em...only thing they’re good for is making dinner, sucking back spunk and shitting out more mouths to feed. Better off on their backs or knees, taking it like a whore.” Roy moved his hands in front of himself, thrusting his hips in a gesture that simulated fucking someone from behind. His vindictive mind gave way to a delicious image of him fucking Cole like he would one of Brenda’s girls; hot, sweaty, bent over and screaming, giving them a pounding that they’d still be sore from, ages later. The thought alone turned up the heat under his collar but he tried his hardest to stay cool.

“Have you ever had that? Going up the ol’ Hershey highway?” Roy asked with his trademark shit-eating grin.

“Roy, I’m still doing my work...”

Roy faked shock in such a melodramatic fashion that Cole found excessive, even for a show pony like him. “I’m only asking a question!” He noticed that the owner of Badge 1247 was now grinding his pen into the paper harder as he spoke. “So...ever fuck anyone up the ass?” Roy asked with a seductive voice and a similar glint in his eye.

He cleared his throat. “No women, no...”

“Not even the lil’ missus or that G....Elsa?”

He shook his head, bringing an evil smirk to Roy’s face. “You’re missing out my friend...all fucking tight like it’s prom night...” _Phelps moaning, Phelps groaning, fucking and biting Phelps’ gorgeous body_....all of these images had a place in Roy’s headspace as he spoke. “What about guys?”

Cole became incredibly agitated, throwing his work to the side and standing up. “Dammit Roy, I’m starting to get really...”

Before the thought could even complete itself, Roy sunk his hand down and groped Cole’s butt tightly, leaning into his ear. “With an ass this tight, it wouldn’t surprise me if you’ve welcomed big, hard cock in it once or twice....bet you were a regular butt slut in the Corps with a backside this gorgeous. If you weren’t, you should have been.” He whispered alluringly.

Cole huffed as he took long strides towards the doorway, grabbing the doorknob fiercely. _‘Shit...fucked that one up didn’t I? Good one Roy, time to call Brenda again._ ’ He chastised himself inwardly. His insides sank; while the malice he held at the beginning had begun to fade with the tantalising idea of sleeping with Cole, he’d suddenly become attached to the idea and Roy Earle was not a man accustomed to rejection. He’d have the upper hand too- if he was anything like himself (and past behaviour on Roy’s part suggested he would be), he’d use that as a primo piece of blackmail, reaping all the benefits of Roy being his little sissy without even having the courtesy to fuck him first. He wanted to kick something.

Instead of flinging the door open further and stomping off into the night, he closed the door behind himself as the sound of him locking it resonated in the silence. His gaze was intense.

 _‘What the heck?’_ Roy thought, finally free of his chatty mood.

Cole’s steps were slow and steady as he neither spoke nor did anything besides stare with his mouth firmly shut. Roy’s feet were glued to the floor while his eyes never left Cole’s. As he came up behind Roy, he slid his hand up the back of his fedora, grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked hard, sending the hat across the room; just enough so his mouth was in his ear.

“You never shut up, do you?” Cole growled in a tone that rode the fence between angry and incredibly sexy.

Alas, Roy’s defeatist conscience believed he was finally going to get the punch in the face and sensitive areas he deserved for wrecking Cole’s life, many moons ago. He’d gone too far with grabbing his ass and now the best case scenario was that he was going to cop a blow to the face.

“Need someone to make you?” Cole said, turning Roy’s face around and staring him down with wicked set of bedroom eyes.

He crushed his lips to Roy’s, releasing what felt like scores of pent up passion and anger from both of them in a single rough-as-fuck kiss. Teeth clinked like fine bone china teacups while tongues slid and grated against one another. Neither Roy nor Cole had ever kissed nor been kissed this furiously before and they had to admit, it was really hot.

Roy’s spiteful nature hadn’t totally disappeared, but for now it had hopped a bus to Vegas for the night. He didn’t want to annoy him, nor out him as a big ol’ bull queer like himself. The thought of having Cole laughed out of the LAPD and potentially arrested had disappeared completely. What he did want was him, naked and groaning. Hell...he didn’t even mind if he played pitcher that night.

Cole pulled him by the hair once again, both panting. His fingers made a beeline for Roy’s tie, slipping his fingers in and undoing it in such an expert fashion that couldn’t have been learned on his own.

“Knew you’d crack eventually, Phelps.” Roy mused while his erection pressed into his pants. “Good to see you’re without your gun this time around.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m without a powerful weapon of my own though.” Cole picked him up by the hips and grinded his own hardness into him, making both men chuckle. The man was starved, clearly- from the way he undid his buttons fiercely to the way he kissed, licked, sucked and bit his neck. ‘ _That’s gonna leave a mark in the morning..._ ’ Roy thought before Cole had found a rather delicious spot beneath his ear, eliciting a pleasured wince from the Ad Vice veteran.

It wasn’t long before his shirt and jacket were splayed across the desk, Cole having undone them and Roy having wiggled out of them. He kept nipping and dragging his teeth along Roy’s bottom lip while he clutched at Cole’s sides.

He pulled away, eyeing his blue-eyed tormentor with a cocky self-assured leer while he took off his jacket and undid his tie. “You know how I said before that Elsa left me?”

Roy smiled at both Cole undressing and the fact that Elsa had dragged her sorry excuse of an existence out of his life. The bitch didn’t deserve him. “I do remember you vaguely mentioning it, yes.”

Cole tossed his tie to the side and began on his buttons. “Well, I figured it could’ve been for three reasons,” By this time, he was already a third of the way down. Roy could see a small tuft of chest hair poking out.

“One, it could have been for my attraction to more than just one gender,” He revealed his taut, toned torso that looked good enough to eat as far as Roy was concerned. He walked towards him slowly.

“Two, it could’ve been because of certain _tastes_ I have,” He bit hard near Roy’s ear, teeth clinking as he undid his belt buckle. He kissed him quickly while his belt slid out of his pants like a Death Adder out of a thicket. Roy thought those aforementioned tastes somehow involved his belt; at least, that’s what the kinkster in him was hoping for.

“Or three...” His voice quietened. “It could have been because I yelled out the wrong name during sex, considering this person’s been on my mind for longer than would have been appropriate.”

He looked so cute, being sincere. So much that Roy just had to smile. “Well Cole, if I find you screaming out Bekowsky’s name during the throes, I will not hesitate to have your ass thrown back into Patrol. I don’t care how cute it is.”

“No danger there.” He chuckled before kissing him like his lips were candy. “Now, over the table. Now.”

Cole backed away while Roy turned around and planted his palms on the edge of the desk. “Honestly, I’m innocent, officer...” he joked, moving his legs so the Golden Boy had the best view of him possible.

Cole grinned at the show that had been put on for him- ‘ _Always the show pony..._ ’ he thought while he folded his belt in half and made sure his steps couldn’t be heard. Catching the sight of Roy’s cornflour blue tie in amongst the pile of clothes, he came up with another brilliant idea. He pulled it out of the heap and walked up behind Roy slowly, their hips lining up perfectly.

“Remember these three things,” he said as he rolled out the tie.

“What’s that?” Roy asked, turning his head to the side in a lapse of concentration.

“Eyes front and hands on the table. I won’t tell you again,” Cole commanded while Roy obeyed. “Now, green is for harder,”

His world was suddenly blackened as he felt the silken smoothness of the tie resting on this eyes and nose. ‘ _Damn...Phelps is one kinky thing_.’ He thought with a satisfied smile.

“Yellow is ‘Slow down but don’t stop.’” Roy felt the tie being crossed and tied once around the back of this head.

“And red is for ‘Stop everything.’ Now, if you have any worries about any of this, say so now. Otherwise, those are the safewords.” He massaged Roy’s hips with the tips of his fingers.

“Y’know what? I think I’m just dandy Cole.” He replied jokingly, his tone turning seductive and his mind throwing all of his inhibitions out the window. _‘I am yours. Do what you will with me. I beg you.’_

Cole finished the knot and sunk his head down, biting and kissing Roy’s back and making him gasp in response. His left hand massaged his back while his fingers gently glided against his spine, making him shiver. He was glad Roy couldn’t see his face right now- he couldn’t get enough of the sight of him.

“Undo your pants but do not turn around. Now.” His tone, cold and demanding, completely masked his joy.

Roy stood up and felt around for his belt buckle before feeling Cole’s warm hand around his abdomen and his teeth biting into his neck. He’d never pegged him as a biter but then again, he’d never seen himself as the type of guy who’d be here, blindfolded and blindly following every order he was dishing out- being _controlled,_ and letting him do so. Cole ran the belt up his spine slowly, the coldness of it clashing with the heat of his body. The fact that he couldn’t see but only feel his fingertips kneading his belly, his teeth sinking in and scraping over his neck and him running a leather belt up his back sent a longing pull to his nethers that hadn’t been there for quite some time.

Once his belt and fly were loosened, Cole let go of him and pressed his fingers into his back. Roy took the hint and bent back over the table, strumming his fingers against the cold, hard surface.

“Fucking hell Cole, I had no idea you were so...” His body was heating up, bringing out a gasp from the tension.

“So what?” Cole asked, tightening his grip on the belt and slipping his fingers into his waistband, pulling his pants down until they fell to his knees. He smiled sinfully at Roy’s gorgeous ass, toned and offered up as his to do whatever he pleased.

“So se-“ And with that, he yelped at the sting of having a belt swipe against his buttocks.

Cole ran his thumb against the red stripe that now decorated Roy’s ass, admiring his handiwork. ‘ _He looks absolutely gorgeous in red’_ he thought tho himself. Roy on the other hand, was trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t sure whether it was shock or anger or what, but his cock ached unbelievably hard in a way it never had before as the bite and sting of it burned deeper into his skin. He was being whipped- an activity he’s never found himself to be on the receiving end of and amazingly, he was turned the fuck on.

“Do you like fucking up your partner’s life then telling him he’s sexy, do you?” Cole hissed, partly out of frustration, both sexual and otherwise. He needed to get this out.

Roy smirked. He could have a lot of fun with this. “What can I say Detective...I take pride in you not being such a _Golden Boy_. Plus, you didn’t let me finish. I could’ve said _anything_.”

 _CRACK!_  He swiped again. And again. And again. Around the thighs, ass and back, _CRACK!_   He gripped his hair, yanking it back as he whipped him against his thighs. Roy winced at the pain, letting out deep, guttural groans and sound he never knew he could make.

“You _deserve_ to be punished. REPEAT IT!” Cole yelled, tightening his grip on the belt.

“I deserve to be punished.” Roy said, words oozing out sexily. Was like music to Cole’s ears.

He struck him across the back. “Again!”

“I deserve to be punished.” he breathed out, biting his lip in a twisted mix of pain and pleasure.

“AGAIN!” Cole yelled before striking him more forcefully than before across his ass. He’d been beating him so much that the skin had gone from a blushing pink to an angry red. Needless to say, to Cole he looked utterly adorable.

“I deserve to be punished!” Roy cried out, before sighing once. “Sir...”

That was it. That’s what Cole had been waiting for.

“Very good.” He mused, pulling the end of the makeshift blindfold back, kissing Roy’s neck. He could feel his hardness pushing through the fabric of his pants into his ass cheeks and let out a shallow gasp at the sensation. By now his conscience would be chastising him for allowing himself to be turned into such a fucking schoolgirl, but there was no thought. Not even the capacity for thought. There was just Cole and only Cole.

“You come in here and fucking tease me like you’re bigger than Ben Hur and yet here you are, spread open and submitting to me like a slave?” Cole spat out furiously into his ear, licking and biting his earlobe.

Roy wore a Cheshire cat grin. “What can I say _sir_? I’m insatiable when it comes to you.” He enunciated ‘sir’ with a sarcastic edge.

Cole chuckled, running his fingers through his messy black mop of hair and nibbling his earlobe. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes sir. Thank you for my punishment.” He responded, stretching his arms out and letting his whipped skin throb its way to catharsis and arousal. He liked that. Fuck, he _loved_ it.

“It’s my pleasure,” Cole planted small kisses on the red stripes on his back, prolonging the tingle. "Let’s see if we can’t get such an insatiable slut like you screaming my name hey?”

He was a demon, one which Roy would never be able to shake. Not after that. “Oh yes, please!” His voice was low and gravelly, becoming more and more pleading as he spoke. “Please make me your slut.”

With that, Cole rammed his hips into Roy so quick and hard that the table moved and Roy cried out in shock. “You feel that? That’s what your begging does to me.”  The senior Ad Vice detective bit his lip and tried to grind his ass back into him. Cole stepped back and ran his thumb over his handiwork. “Besides...” His hand sank down past his ass, cupping Roy’s balls and large, hard cock. “This tells me you’re already my insatiable little slut. All spread out and ready for me to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

As Roy’s legs began to shake in anticipation, Cole grabbed the end of the blindfold, pulling it loose and almost blinding his shivering cohort- in the onslaught, he’d forgotten that the light was still on and the brightness burned into his retinas.

“I’d rather see your face though. I want to see what the great Roy Earle looks like on the other end of being thoroughly fucked.”

He turned Roy around, leaning him up against the desk and gripping his thighs, pulling him up onto the desk then in for another feverish, knee-trembling kiss. Even whilst he was in the middle of regaining his sight, Roy found his way around Cole’s body by way of scent. He smelled clean cut- like aftershave mixed with another scent he just couldn’t put his finger on. His smell, from a hard day at the office, from busting criminals and interrogating those too stupid to lie well when they’d been caught out. It was the smell that clung to the air during cases and in the Blue Room whenever he’d made excuses to bump into Cole there; there was nothing like it.

For Cole, he planted his mouth on every part of Roy’s body that he could. This was no longer about revenge or dominance. If anything, it was a release from the months of sexual frustration that had built up in his system ever since they were partners. At first he just thought Roy was plain annoying, then it got to Roy just being a spiteful bastard; one whom was so incorrigible in his need to piss off Cole, it was a turn on. Now he was a pliant slave, ready to bend to his every whim not out of guilt but out of pure, mutual lust. He couldn’t count how many times within the past month he’d found himself turning the shower onto freezing, trying to extinguish the thoughts of a man he wanted so desperately to hate.

Hands roamed everywhere as they tried to make a memory of one another; Roy’s arms hung around Cole’s neck as he held him close, teeth biting into his shoulder. His hair looked like a ruffled mess- of course, considering Roy’d spent a long enough time running his fingers through it like you would a piece of velvet or fine fur. He leaned his forehead against Roy’s, breathing heavily.

“Take your pants off...please.” He ran his hand down Cole’s abs, playing with his button fly and feeling around his hard cock.

Cole smiled. “That eager huh?” He rolled his hips into Roy’s palm.

“Yes I am!” Roy whined.

Cole couldn’t help but chuckle and take a step or two backwards. “Methinks the lady doth demand too much, but I think you’ve earned it.” His fingers slipped into his fly, pulling the button loose, then the zip.

“Can the fancy talk and fuck me Phelps!” Roy laid back on the desk, exhaling in frustration. He wasn’t used to being teased this much and it was getting to the point where he ached.

Cole didn’t even know where to begin. Not even in his wildest dreams or dirtiest fantasies did he ever imagine that the cocky, corrupt Vice detective would be naked, whipped, sweaty and spread out across his desk, staring at him with those gorgeous baby blues and not just ready for a thorough fucking but actually _demanding_ it. The thought alone sent a heatwave through his body while his conscience screamed at him to do something, anything.

Once his belt and pants were loosened, he let them hang around his waist for a little bit with the slightest hint of boxers poking out the top. For a brief moment, he and Roy stared at eachother, sharing a mutual awe and lust.

“You look incredible...” Cole let slip out while the tips of his fingers kneaded his crotch.

Roy grabbed Cole’s hips with his feet, pulling him closer with a jolt. He pulled him down by the neck, staring up at him while their foreheads touched. “I want you Cole. I want you so fucking much....Please....I’m yours.” He whispered passionately. He meant every word. There were no lies or twisted semi-truths. This was real and almost scary.

Cole smiled before kissing Roy gently- first on the lips, then in a trail that led down his neck, collarbones, pecs, abs until he reached his inner thighs, running his tongue up them. Roy rested his feet on Cole’s shoulders, rubbing them as his breathing began to hitch.

Cole, now on his knees, took Roy’s hardness in hand and admired it. “You’ve got a good looking dick here Roy.”

He let out a faint giggle before going “Appropriate for a good looking man, don’t you thi-AH!”

In this moment of vanity, Cole had licked up the entire length of his shaft, grinning at the reaction he received. “Even when you’re getting sucked off, you’re a vain shit,” Roy felt a little taken aback by this; it showed in his face. “..Can’t say it’s unwarranted though- you’re fucking gorgeous from this angle and I did say I was going to make you shut up.”

Before Roy’s ego even had the slightest chance to start feeling better, he found his cock being engulfed by Cole’s hot, wet mouth, tonguing his head and shaft like he had a doctorate in sucking cock.

“Goddamn Cole!” Roy breathed before moaning. The fact that LA’s Golden Boy kept looking up at him while he was doing it did nothing to keep him restrained. He arched his neck back and ran a hand through Cole’s hair, tightening his grip whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He could feel hot beads of sweat rolling down his neck and chest.

He increased his pace, bringing a white-knuckled Roy closer and closer to the edge. No dame, classy, plain or bought-and-paid-for, had ever brought out this reaction in him before. He could feel his cheeks heat up to an unbearable temperature and the sounds that were coming out of his mouth belonged to absolutely no language in existence.

Faster and faster, Cole slid his tongue up and down while his throat muscles contracted rather nicely around the flamboyant detective’s cock. Urged on by Roy’s eager, pleading moans, he bought his thumb up into his taint and pressed hard.

“OH FUCK!!!” Roy screamed at a volume that made Cole glad that no one was around, followed by a deep animalistic growl while he shot his orgasm down his willing throat. Tremors ran like thunder throughout his body and his lungs hurt from screaming. Cole couldn’t help but moan himself; all those years with Marie and later Elsa, he’d almost forgotten how erotic swallowing cum could be.

He pulled off Roy with a ‘pop!’ before smiling up at him, sweaty and well within the depths of the afterglow. Cole kissed his thigh and began to stand up. “I trust that was to your satisfaction?” He said with a husky voice and a cheeky grin, still tasting Roy on his tongue.

He was met with silence as Roy pulled him in for a long, wet, deep kiss. The men tugged at eachother with the dark-haired man buying his face into the crook of Cole’s neck, trying to catch his breath. Cole slid his hand down past Roy’s balls, one finger slipping down between his buttocks.

“Please fuck me.” Roy said desperately.

Cole could hear the urgency in his voice; a pure desperation that he doubted Roy had experienced before.  “Spread your legs.”

He did so, relishing Cole’s fingers trailing down his legs and going up his torso, finishing up at his lips. He ran his finger across Roy’s lips gently until he let him into his mouth, brushing his tongue against his fingers as Cole pushed then further in. The tender way he tongued his fingers made him entertain the thought of what he could do with other more sensitive areas; swirling around them, enveloping them.

His fingers were pulled out and moved down towards Roy’s entrance while Cole’s other hand pressed into his chest. “Lay back. You’ll need to relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Roy scoffed half-heartedly. “Funny, you had a different idea with that belt.” It wasn’t all just pain however; his punishment had made him rock-hard.

“Didn’t hear you complaining- you looked like you rather enjoyed that.” Cole mused, running one finger over Roy’s tight entrance, making him gasp.

“Mmmmm, I did. You really know how to handle a belt, _sir_.”

Cole tapped on his knees, gesturing for him to spread them a little wider before slipping a single finger into his tightness. Roy let out along breath that escalated into a moan as he felt his finger exploring his inside; it wasn’t long before Cole felt over a particularly pleasurable areas.

“Whoa, what did you just touch?!” Roy mewled.

“This?” Cole replied before pressing harder into the same spot, assured that the groan Roy let out meant a ‘yes’. He chuckled. “That’s what I’ll be grinding my cock up against, once you’ve relaxed.”

He added a second finger carefully, trying to make a scissoring motion with his fingers whilst attempting to pleasure Roy. He could feel that he was moving his fingertips in a ‘come hither’ motion against that wonderful spot and was finding it increasingly difficult to keep still.

“Goddamn Cole, please!!!”

He moved up so his face was parallel with Roy’s; flushed, sweaty and with desperate creases in his forehead and bites on his lip. “I need you inside me Cole. Please...I need this.” He brushed his toes against his erection, prompting Cole to finally pull down his pants properly and reveal what Roy had been waiting for- his nice, thick, uncut cock; hard and ready to do some serious damage. Roy said nothing, only whimpering in awe as he felt around his own sizable erection.

Cole lubricated his hardness liberally with spit, kissing Roy softly as he did so. Before long, his head was only just nudging against the Vice detective’s entrance.

“I’ll go slowly so I don’t hurt you.” Cole whispered.

“I’m no China doll; I just need you in me!”

Cole kissed Roy deeply, slowly pushing in; China doll or not, he would end up backhanding him across the chops if he so much as hurt him in one violent thrust. Roy wrapped his arms and legs around him, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt Cole slide inside him; it seemed that his eyes had been deceptive and he let out a strained cry into his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” He asked, wearing a look of shock and genuine concern for Roy.

“You’re a fucking monster down there! Were your parents part horse or what?” He hissed through clenched teeth and pain.

Cole kissed his cheek. “I’m not going to move until you feel better.”

Roy exhaled sharply through his nose as he tried to will away the sting. He badly wanted Cole to fuck him and the tension had built up to an unbearable ache ever since he first walked through the door; it went from frivolous flirtation to an insatiable need. He hadn’t expected the pain to be sharp and burning like it was and he cursed his ass for being so uncooperative, but once it started to dissipate, he began to relax.

“Further. Go in further.” He hissed.

“Are you sure?”

Roy nodded before his mind could convince him otherwise, biting down hard on his lip in anticipation of the pain. Cole slid further in with Roy’s heartbeat the only sound occupying his ears. He pulled out every stop to not let on that he was in pain but his efforts were beginning to fail as he tightened with each inch.

“I know you’re sore but Christ, you’re tight.” Cole moaned once he was fully engulfed.

Roy wore his trademark grin, looking up at Cole. “If Donnelly were here, you’d be getting a lecture on not using the Lord’s name in vain.” His expression softened. “You can move. It’s ok.”

Cole did as he was told, moving slowly so Roy could get over the pain of him being in there. He kissed him slow and deep in the hope that that might shift his focus elsewhere. It had worked- he felt the pain disperse in Cole’s kiss and had unwound; agonised hisses turning into long, pleasured sighs. Cries of pain turning into unfurled moans.

“Faster Cole!” He managed with that little capability of speech he had left.

His thrusts became harder as he sped up, ramming into Roy with a force that made both men let out intense, sudden groans. “Is this what you....wanted...when you...came into my...office...grabbing my...ass?” He panted against Roy’s cheek.

“Since UNNNHH!..Traffic!”

Cole attacked his neck with teeth and tongue, amplifying the shuddering waves of pleasure radiating throughout Roy’s body. They stared at one another with their foreheads together, brows furrowed and groaning louder and louder as the tension drove them wild. Their daily quips and snipes had always sent erotic thoughts down south whenever they exchanged them, but finally getting a release of all the built up rivalry, sexual tension and just plain wanting to fuck eachother ragged through the hatred had turned them into grinding animals; or in Cole’s parlance, like Caligula or Dionysus. Men taking what they want and enjoying every decadent second of it, regardless of the morning’s responsibilities.

“Kiss me....” Roy breathed passionately before his lips were swept up by Cole’s. He mewled into his mouth as they kissed while Cole lifted his legs up, wrapping them around his waist. He wrapped his hand around Roy’s aching manhood making the other man cry out, panting with his forehead on Cole’s shoulder as he stroked like he meant business.

Cole’s breathing became more and more ragged. His body had liquid fire pouring through it. As Roy threw his head back in ecstasy, Cole licked the beads of sweat rolling down his collarbone and he pumped harder and faster. He slammed up against Roy’s prostate like he would a criminal against a wall; with an unrelenting strength that made gasps jump out of his throat and the pupils in Roy’s eyes contract . He looked absolutely edible, screaming underneath him like he had; he had no more need for dominance or revenge or anything left in him- he wanted to see Roy scream. He wanted Roy to scream because he was being fucked by him; a thought that had led to his orgasms when sleeping with the sexually cadaverous Marie or depressive Elsa.

 He placed his hand on Roy’s jaw, moving it and staring in with a compelling look. “Look at me...Roy. I want to...look at you.”

He looked at him with a furrowed brow, mouth open due to his lack of air and incessant, involuntary moaning. He looked utterly pornographic to say the least. Cole looked somewhere between a sexual demon and a sex god. A sex titan perhaps? He had the power of one; Roy couldn’t remember the last time a dame had made him feel like this. Hell, he couldn’t remember _any_ time anyone had made him feel like this. All moaning, groaning, lips, tongue and bucking hips, he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on.

“Gonna come. Gonna come soon.” He whispered in a staccato fashion.

“Me too!” Cole said in one breath. “Hold me. Come together. Come with...me.”

It doesn’t take Roy a lot of thought to figure out what he wants. He wrapped himself as tight as he could around Cole without crushing his arm working his manhood while Cole’s hands and hips thrusted harder, faster, deeper. Roy could feel every inch of Cole’s cock sliding in and hitting his prostate just as Cole could feel the muscles in Roy’s ass tighten nicely around him. Their groans and growls reverberated against the walls. Fingers gripped skin tightly. Hips smacked up against hips. There was no one else, only eachother, twisted and tangled in lust, desire and everything inbetween.

Their bodies stiffened and shuddered as they threw their heads back in sheer pleasure. “UNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

The aftershocks ran through their bodies like an earthquake as they regained their senses and the afterglow set in. There were no thoughts nor were there consequences- just sweet, beautiful nothing in their minds as they felt the heat radiate from their bodies. The only sound in the room was the sound of their harmonious panting.

Roy turned his head to look at Cole, wrapping his hand around his head and bringing him in for a gentle kiss. They held eachother tightly, relishing the warmth and closeness they felt. It’d been a long while since both men had felt intimate like this.

Cole pulled his now softening cock out, dropping his arms with the full intention of cleaning up, getting dressed and leaving the experience as a memory rather than something to be continued. If Cole had his way, he would continue it; he’d love it to. However, this was Roy- the man who just didn’t do commitment and had it in for him, clearly. He wasn’t worried about the whole of Ad Vice knowing his deviancies- after all, Roy would be just as guilty as he was. Still, they both got what they were looking for; a feverish, fervent fuck to puncture the loneliness.

Roy didn’t like the cold air on his skin as Cole pulled away. He didn’t like feeling Cole pull out of him and reach for his jacket like he’d just finished fucking a cheap whore. That experience wasn’t nothing to him and he’d be damned if Cole was just going to leave him like that.

“Cole...” He whispered.

He looked up. “Yeah?”

Roy moved his hand and flicked his head in a ‘come here’ motion, prompting Cole to walk back in between Roy’s legs. He found himself entrapped by Roy’s arms and legs, holding him.

“Stay with me. Just for a while.” Roy tightened his arms around him, burying himself into the crook of his neck.

He felt an immediate sense of relief when he felt Cole hold him tightly, just as Cole was relieved (albeit a tad puzzled) when Roy wanted him to stay rather than sweep the whole thing under the rug. Maybe Roy would tell him that was the best sex he’d had in a long while. Maybe he’d tell him that he was the first guy he’d ever let fuck him in his ass. Maybe he’d tell him how he wasn’t just a cheap fuck to Roy but something more. But for now, they had eachother- running fingers over skin, breathing in eachothers’ scent and listening to their heartbeats, pounding against their ribcage so loudly that they could feel the other’s through their chest. It’d been a very interesting night of overtime indeed.

**Epilogue**

Roy had gone to great lengths to cover up the big purple hickeys Cole had left the night before- he’d gotten some odd looks at the drugstore that morning when he went in to buy makeup. He didn’t know how dames could plaster themselves in it on a daily- there would be hell to pay if he got some on his new silk shirt. It felt like it was melting off in the California heat.

He wandered into the meeting room, eyes already making a magnetic connection with Cole’s. Most of Vice was already there, ready to hear about the latest law breaker, drug taker or ass-bashing fornicator roaming the streets or kicking the bucket in the City of Angels. Roy sat down next to the Golden Boy as he did every morning, but with the added difference of his head being flooded with images of kissing, licking, sucking, spanking, grinding and fucking at the faintest waft of Cole’s clean-cut scent. He felt waves of attraction swim through his stomach, threatening to make him harden through his tweed suit. Cole just sat with his notepad and pen, looking up every so often at Roy without saying a word.

Colmyer wandered in, wearing his usual pissed off expression he usually did while taking the lectern. “Ok, we’ve gotten a call from 21/42 Sunset Boulevard this morning from a Mrs Jean Paterson, says her neighbours are operating a whorehouse next door. Could be gospel, could be gorilla shit- either way, army surplus morphine has been turning up in the trash and we need it investigated. The person of interest is one Loreen McNally, ” His words trailed off as Roy could hear the scratch of Cole’s pen writing on the notepad. He couldn’t make out what was being written but it seemed every single little behaviour or nuance of his made Roy grin like a Cheshire cat on the inside.

Cole stopped writing and shifted the pad over towards Roy, not taking his eyes off Colmyer but still trying to attract Roy’s attention. He looked at the pad and in that neat little Phelpsian scrawl read:

_‘If you want to forget about last night, tap my foot once and I’ll understand- I had fun. If you’re free and interested in spending Friday night with me, tap my foot twice and I’ll make reservations.’_

Roy smiled to one side, unaware that Cole was wishing badly that he’d tap twice. ‘ _He’s so goddammed cute!’_ Roy thought to himself before alleviating Cole’s worries with two taps on his shoe.


End file.
